Aftereffects Parts One and Two
by Nerual-56
Summary: When Marina left Proteus for Sinbad, she was treading on glass, throwing away a relationship and an ambassador's duties like that. What were her thoughts afterward? And what were Proteus's thoughts? Just a short two-part oneshot.


_To be honest, I was disappointed in Marina for leaving Proteus like she did. To fall for Sinbad after only ten days after being with Proteus for who knows how long just doesn't seem right to me. Plus, technically Sinbad is a criminal XD Nice choice in men, Marina :P Also! - Credit to TwoToTango for the horse, Ramses!_

Aftereffects Part One

- Marina's Musings -

Marina leaned against the railing of her ship...well...Sinbad's ship, but she considered it hers as well. Her lips curled into a small smile when she thought of him. Sinbad was her lover and husband. He was good to her, stubborn sometimes, but never cruel or mean. It was bittersweet for her, though. For when she thought of Sinbad, a different familiar face entered her mind; Proteus. Proteus had been her first love and, in some ways, still was. He held a place in her heart that Sinbad did not. _"If only Proteus was the sailor and Sinbad the prince! Then everything would be perfect..."_ For Marina, it was the choice in lifestyle that had swayed her decision. She loved the ocean and sailing the seas and Sinbad offered her that choice. Do not be fooled, Marina loved Sinbad, but found faults in his character such as he was a thief by trade and reputation and that he was generally arrogant and sometimes volatile. But he was also deviously charming and had a soft spot a mile wide. She had fallen for him in just ten days.

Proteus, on the other hand, was level-headed and honorable in every way. Despite his royalty, he was humble and quiet. He was not pompous or lazy. He was hard-working and knew much of the woods, wilderness, blade and horse. He was opposite of a traditional prince in many ways. That's what had drawn Marina to him in the first place. Proteus also was charming, but in a different way. He was chivalrous, elegant, gentle and he made you work for his affection; to gain his approval by showing that your true colors were honorable. His standards were high, but not demeaning. He could see straight through a siren's call. It had taken Marina over four years to establish a relationship with him and once she had, he met her equally.

In a way, she felt as if she had betrayed Proteus. He had given her the key to his heart and in just ten days' time, she had thrown it away like it were junk and had the key to his best friend's heart instead. That thought brought tears to her eyes. What was she? She believed she had good intentions and that she was faithful...but Proteus's sad, heartbroken eyes when he told her what she already knew on the balcony made her doubtful, "You know, I stood here with a woman once... She looked over the ocean and wished she could sail beyond the horizon. She saw such wonder."

"And what happened to this woman?"

"She got her chance. She sailed the seas...and she fell in love"

"Proteus...! I-"

"Marina...follow your heart. Mine is here in Syracuse. Yours is sailing with the next tide."

He had looked so reassuring during that last statement, but Marina knew him better than that, though she had denied it then. She had hugged him and thanked him, then ran off to stow away again on Sinbad's ship, leaving Proteus behind to pick up the pieces. Now she wished that she had taken the time to know Proteus's true feelings on the matter and to reassure him that Sinbad meant no harm. But she couldn't do that now...if she went back to Syracuse she didn't think she'd have the courage to talk to Proteus again. They probably wouldn't let her in the palace anyways. After all, she was no longer an ambassador. So now what was she do to? She would sail with Sinbad and his crew to the ends of the Earth and back (again), of course...but going back to Syracuse would always be a painful experience. Marina only hoped that Proteus would not think of her as unfaithful or cruel. Marina heaved a sigh, brushing tears out of her eyes. Sinbad called to her from across the ship, "Hey! Marina! Come steer this thing, will ya? Kale's sick!" She quickly composed herself and, once more, like every other time, she pushed the matter under the rug and left it to smolder, a faint wisp of guilt ever lingering around her heart.

Aftereffects: Part Two

- Stable Thoughts -

Not long after Marina had gone with Sinbad, Proteus was grooming Ramses, one of his prized horses. The animal was a magnificent Blood Bay, standing seventeen hands tall at the withers with a strong, lean build. The horse resembled Proteus in that respect. The stallion was also very spirited, much like someone that Proteus knew well: Marina, his former fiance. She had always been energetic, resourceful and **spontaneous**. Memory of her brought some sadness, but mostly irritated intrigue. Proteus had thought Marina faithful and honorable... And she was until Sinbad came along. It made Proteus wonder how he had missed that part of her character. He knew she was spontaneous, but he didn't think it would extend that far...

Proteus also found himself irritated with Sinbad. In just eleven days' time Sinbad had been willing to rob him, nearly had him executed, lost the Book of Peace and stole Proteus' fiance. A thief or not, Sinbad had caused Proteus a lot of stress and strife. He shook his head. Proteus knew it wasn't intentional, but he wondered if Sinbad even acknowledged what Proteus suffered for him. He was suddenly torn from his royalty status and treated like a sickly dog. Proteus wasn't haughty, but his guards had no mercy with criminals and he was suddenly a criminal, which brought ill treatment in every aspect. No wonder Sinbad had been so eager to sail again. No doubt he'd done his fair share of time in various prisons...

But on the other hand, Sinbad had come back to die for a crime that he had not committed and Marina had prepared herself to do her duty and marry Proteus. _"Duty. Was that all it was? Our relationship? Simply expectations? I didn't see it that way..." _ Marina had left him in only ten days after being with him for over three years. She couldn't truly love him as he had loved her if that was the case. He spoke aloud to his horse, "What do you think, Ramses?" as if the horse could read his thoughts. Ramses craned his neck around to look at the prince. Proteus smiled and fondly tapped the horse's nose with his finger tips and the stallion attempted to nibble on them, searching for treats.

He stroked the horse's face, mood brightening. Proteus would not hold a grudge against Marina or Sinbad. He would consider them a tad immature and, in his eyes, their honor was damaged but he would not hate them or think ill of them. Neither had malicious intentions behind the circumstances and Proteus had the advantage anyways. After all, he was royalty for heaven's sake. He knew he would have no problem finding a kind, honorable young woman to spend the rest of his life with. He gave Ramses the bit and heaved himself up onto the horse's back. Would Marina worry about him? Proteus knew that Sinbad wouldn't. That was his nature, but Marina could be a fretter.

With a hint of spite, Proteus hoped that Marina wouldn't regret her decision because he would not have her back at his side. He would move on with grace and dignity. He would be a friend to her, but nothing more.


End file.
